


Monarchs and Nagas

by BornofFlame



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [30]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, and it's in the one shots series, shut up i know it's a two shot, shut up i know okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFlame/pseuds/BornofFlame
Summary: Janus, aka the famous hero, aka Deceit, is nothing but a high school kid doing his best to protect New Haven for the past year and a half.After a bank robbery gone wrong, he meets the Monarch's only child, Virgil, who detests his powers and his god of a father.One is stuck in his destiny, the other there by choice.New Haven is about to be rocked to it's core.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878814
Kudos: 29





	Monarchs and Nagas

**Author's Note:**

> HIIIIIIIIII
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> -starships/atticus/satellite/ky/roman/ocean

They called him the Naga and that couldn’t be further from the truth. After all, they were in a world of superheroes, not mythical beings.

However, he preferred Deceit. Although the name sounded like a villain’s, in was in fact the name that belonged to the hero who had been protecting New Haven for the past year.

Currently he was downtown, having just defeated a challenger and was now speaking with the press, asking if everyone was okay, looking to make sure there wasn’t anyone stuck in the rubble of a small bank that had had it’s ceiling cave in.

Deceit stepped away from the reporters when he saw the paramedics carrying out someone who was wrapped in a shock blanket, but somehow still conscious and thrashing as they tried to pin him down.

“What’s going on?”

“Found him inside the vault, he’s obviously in league with you know.” One paramedic explained as she held a leg down, fumbling for a syringe.

“Let go of me you sickos! I was a fucking hostage!” The guy jerks an arm out of the grip of another paramedic, hissing when the limb flops uselessly, it’s clear that something is broken.

“Witness accounts say that you helped.”

“Well, it was help the villain out or get killed. Are you guys idiots?”

Deceit kneels next to the paramedic that somehow is holding down both legs now and he looks into the eyes of the guy.

“What’s your name?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know fuckface?” 

Deceit sighs and tries again. “Give me your name. _Now._ ”

“Virgil.” Virgil says before his eyes widen at the information that he gave. He slaps a hand over his mouth and the stilling of his movement gives the last paramedic enough time to stick a syringe of a sedative into the his neck, knocking him out a moment later.

“Virgil.” Deceit rolls the name around his mouth. It sounds familiar, but he can’t quite place where he’s heard it before.

“Sir?” 

Deceit looks at the paramedic, who’s come back. “Yes?”

“You should probably question him once he’s stable. He’s the Monarch’s kid.”

_Oh._

_Oh!_

Deceit nods. “Thank you.”

...

Virgil is cuffed to the hospital bed when Deceit returns. They make eye contact and Virgil hisses, which would be really cute if this wasn’t the Monarch’s son. So what if Deceit is around Virgil’s age and maybe has a thing for emos?

“Hello.”

“Fuck you.” Virgil spits back.

“So you know who your father is.”

“We all got daddy issues, please just let me go. I was trying to leave the city before some D Tier villain wanted to use my ability.” 

There’s truth in the words and Deceit sighs. “Why would you want to leave New Haven?”

“Because I hate any city that has superheroes. It’s a sham.”

“Is it because of Monarch?”

“The gods rarely speak to their children.” Virgil says bitterly.

The Monarch is not a god, but with his powers, he might as well be. Deceit knows of the story, a story about a hero who grew bored of being good, who fell from his lofty throne to do evil and hurt people. There had always been rumors of him having a lover, then later, rumors of a child with violet eyes and the ability to mimic any power that he saw.

And here Virgil sits, not escaping, although Deceit knows that he could. Virgil could have healed himself back at the bank and then ran, but instead he let himself be knocked out, be brought here.

It’s strange to see the child of god not using their power, choosing to hold back.

It’s clearly a cry for help.

Deceit decides that he’s going to keep him.

“I’ll be right back.”

“what?”

...

It’s a surprisingly easy process. No one at the hospital wants to be responsible for Virgil and considering the guy’s only seventeen, it’s easy for Deceit to ask for custody ‘as a hero’

He’s lucky that the world has no idea that Janus Tellem is the same as the great hero.

Virgil doesn’t put up a fight as Deceit drives them home.

“So, are you gonna keep wearing that banana peel now that you own me?” Virgil asks about a half hour later, as they’re pulling out of city limits to the more residential area of New Haven.

“My hero costume is not a banana peel.”

“Let’s hear _your_ side of the story. What is it then, an old snakeskin?”

“Maybe.”

Virgil gives an annoyed huff and about a minute later, he’s fidgeting again.

“How’d you make me tell you my name?”

“I’m not explaining my powers to you.”

“Fair enough.” Virgil slouches in defeat and Janus holds back a snort of laughter.

"I'll tell you once we get home. If you promise not to snitch out my identity the second you find out."

"Can't you just... _tell_ me not to?"

Janus grimaces. "I don't like using my abilities like that."

"Oh."

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments please?
> 
> also any theories are welcome!


End file.
